What if Paramount Network was founded in 1946?
In the begining, Paramount Pictures formed the Paramount Television Network, a venture to organize a television network in the late 1940s. The company built television stations KTLA in Los Angeles and WBKB in Chicago; it also invested $400,000 in the DuMont Television Network, which operated stations WABD in New York City, WTTG in Washington, D.C., and WDTV in Pittsburgh. Escalating disputes between Paramount and DuMont concerning breaches of contract, company control, and network competition erupted regularly between 1940 and 1956, and culminated in the dismantling of the DuMont Network. Then, Paramount Television Service was the name of a proposed but ultimately unrealized "fourth television network" from the U.S. film studio Paramount Pictures (then a unit of Gulf+Western, now owned by Viacom), but is canceleld due to creative problems. in 1995, Paramount formed UPN, an American broadcast television network that launched on January 16, 1995. In December 2005, UPN was spun off to CBS Corporation when Viacom split into two separate companies and then it became MyNetworkTV after The WB became The CW. On January 18, 2018, Spike relaunched as Paramount Network and relocated its headquarters to the Paramount Pictures studio lot in Los Angeles, California, aiming to align it with its namesake film studio. So let's imagine this, what if the Paramount Network in the USA was a one-network thing formed in 1946. Changes *Aefore Viacom reunited with CBS in 2019, Paramount Network would've been one of the American major broadcasting channels, along with NBC, CBS, ABC, TBS (formerly The WB and The CW), PBS, and the Fox Network. *Paramount Network would've have it's television stations of it's own. **Many names that end with U.S. States' names would've appeared in Paramount Network's logo. **Until the sale 2015 and 2019, Paramount Network would've handeled MTV2 and Tres' affiliates. *Paramount Network would've been airing all Paramount Television shows, simmilar to CBS Studios for CBS, NBC Studios for NBC, and ABC Studios for ABC. *All pre-2006 Paramount Television shows would've transfered to Nickelodeon Productions after the Viacom-CBS split in 2006. *A saturday morning block called Paramount Kids would've existed from 1981 to 2011. **Paramount Kids would've later have became a channel in 2011, leading to a saturday-morning block called Paramount Preschool. *UPN would've stayed at Paramount after the Viacom-CBS split in 2006. **UPN Productions would've existed from 1995 until 2006, when it changed it's name to Vicaom's Paramount Television. **From 2011 to 2018 KCET would've been Paramount's only television station to be educational as Paramount Network California Edicational. *Paramount Educational Network would've been a sunday morning block for Paramount Network existed from 1991 to 2001. *Paramount Network would've aired Nickelodeon shows saturday mornings on Paramount Kids block from 1995 to 2000. *the Buzzr Network would've been a joint venture between RTL LLC and Viacom. *Paramount News would've been a news division of Viacom. *The Independent television stations would've been Paramount Network affiliates. *Paramount Network would've have international broadcasting sisters. * * Gallery All_50_Paramount_Network_Stations.png|2018-2019; but short lived Poll Did you like this page What if Paramount Network was founded in 1946? Yes Maybe No Category:Paramount Network Category:ViacomCBS Entertainment Co. Category:What if